onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
SBS Том 48
center|450px * Ч''' (Читатель) * '''О (Ода) Глава 460, Страница 26 Ч: Ding dong. Delivery! I've come with those porno magazines you ordered. But I'm not giving them to you unless you let me start the SBS. What? You just want your porno?! So I can start the SBS, then?! Here goes!!! "START THE SBS!!!" …And enjoy your porn! P.N. Tani-san О: You know, folks, when it comes to me, there's only one thing more important than three meals a day, one thing more important than the SBS, and that's PORNO MAGS. This one's pretty good, too. Wow, that is one HOT curve. And look at those BAZONGAS!! I mean, they're just busting out of the- HOW DAMN HORNY AM I SUPPOSED TO BE, ANYWAY?! Stop making me look bad!! right|120px Ч: Здравствуйте, Одатти! У меня есть вопрос; вы слышите меня? … О, вы будете? Спасибо! Итак. В песне Соломенные Шляпы поют песню под названием "Семья", они имеют строчку, "Мы не знакомые, мы не друзья, мы семья". Если Соломенные Шляпы действительно были фактической семьей, кто будет папой, а кто будет мама? От Наши О: "Семья" был показан по телевидению, и она, кажется, является самой популярной из всех песен. Я тоже ее люблю. Мой ответ будет таким: * Папа: Фрэнки (Головорез) * Мама: Робин * Первый Сын: Зоро * Второй Сын: Санджи (Панк) * Дочь: Нами * Третий Сын: Усопп * Четвертый Сын: Луффи * Младший: Чоппер right|100px Ч: Скажите нам рост и вес Огненного Кулака Эйса! Лично я думаю, что 1 января отлично подойдет для его дня рождения! Как вы думаете?! Пока. От Ай ❤ О: Да, туз ведь первый в колоде карт. Подойдет. А его рост приблизительно 185 см. Глава 461, Страница 46 100px|right Ч: Вопрос для Оды-сэнсэя, чапа! Действительно ли Капитан Ти Бон Зомбо-генерал? Или он скелет, как наш друг Брук? От Деревенского Жителя Чапапа. О: Оох, хороший вопрос. Ладно, решим это методом исключения. Он не Зомбо-зверь и не Внезапный Зомби. Зомбо-солдаты не носят оружие, но Капитан Tи Бон вооружен. Значит, он — Зомбо-генерал. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: ФАКТИЧЕСКИ ЧЕЛОВЕК). right|120px Ч: Хорохорохоро… "НЕГАТИВ ХОЛЛОУ"!! Свииишш… Вам плохо, Ода-сан? Кем бы вы хотели быть в следующей жизни? От Одноклассника Коби. О: …Я не могу… Я просто не могу сделать это. У меня нет желания идти дальше. Время, чтобы умереть… Но… Если бы у меня был шанс возродиться… Я бы… ну… пятно. Пятно на ковре. Очень… стойкой пятно. right|180px Ч: Ода-сэнсэй, я понимаю, что вы очень заняты, но у меня есть вопрос. Шорты Нами изменились между главами 445 и 446, в 46 томе … Что случилось? Триллеры Барк такой таинственное место, в конце концов. От Макигона О: …Я не могу больше… Я сожалею… Я рисую уже слишком долго… Время умирать. Но… возможно ее шорты просто выцвели… Нет, нет, это выглядит, как оправдание. Если бы я заново родился, я бы хотел быть слюнями… Очень … текучими слюнями. Глава 462, Страница 66 right|180px Ч: Одачии. Я люблю вашу мангу. У меня вопрос. Что случится, если Чоппер съест четыре Рамбл Болла? Меня всегда это интересовало. Нарисуйте картинку, пожалуйста. Ник Хама-чан. О: Очень хорошо, сэр.. → Когда он съедает 3, его Способности Дьявольского плода становится дикими, но если он ест ЧЕТЫРЕ Рамбл Болла, автор станет диким! (Чоппер: Предоставьте это мне, я настаиваю! (коронная фраза)) '' right|120px 'Ч: Привет, Ода-сэнсэй!! Это первый раз, когда я пишу вам письмо! На стр. 161 46-го тома, в главе под названием "Мория", есть зомби с номером 767. И все же, на стр. 173 главы под названием "Таинственна четверка Триллер Барка", зомби в лаборатории Хогбака говорит 741. Почему так? Вы… СДЕЛАЛИ ОШИБКУ?! Дайте мне серьезный ответ!!' От Подснежника из Королевства Драм. 'О:' Вы действительно уделяете внимание деталям! Таким образом, то, что Вы спрашиваете, почему зомби просто создает данный более низкое число? На самом деле это имеет прекрасный смысл. Это вызвано тем, что зомби умирают все время, оставив пустые числа. Так как зомби постоянно теряются, когда их теневые владельцы умирают, злоумышленники очищают их с солью, или Moria просто использует их как доступные пешки, более новые зомби должны быть созданы, чтобы заполнить те отверстия в заказе нумерации. Таким образом, это довольно часто, что зомби с более низкими числами созданы. Вам также могло бы быть интересно, хотя это не имеет никакого реального значения, чтобы изучить эти определенные диапазоны числа. * Дикие Зомби: 0-199 * Неожиданные Зомби: 200-399 * Зомби Солдата: 400-799 * Зомби Генералы: 800-899 * Специальные Зомби: 900 Армия зомби восстанавливается согласно этому списку. Глава 464, Страница 106 'О:Это игровой момент! Ответ внизу, поэтому не заглядывать!! right|180px Спасибо, П. Н. Няокичи-сан!! Теперь найти два ключа!! Ищите секретные ключи! Ключи эти три фотографии. Также, похоже, здесь ключ от склада с оружием и замка Доктора Куреха!! Вы можете сказать что это?! Нами: Где я должна скрыть их, как только Вы нашли их? Ответы:-~BR ~-Секретный Ключ → D-4 Ключ складского помещения → C-8 Глава 465, Страница 126 right|80px '''Ч: сэнсэй! Когда Абсалом говорит что-то типа: "Должно быть, унижение для Кумаси доставляет тебе удовольствие. Берсижение?" и "Настолько жестокий к Хогбаку. Жестокбак?" Это просто, потому что ему нравятся плохие шутки? О: ДА. ДАЖЕ ЕГО ЧУВСТВО ЮМОРА НЕВИДИМО!! right|100px Ч: Здравствуйте, Одатти. Я старшеклассник и часто перечитываю 47-ой том. О диком и милом болтливом рте Аб-самы, который принадлежал льву, которого Нами увидела в клетке в 46 томе?! Разве он менял лица?! Как пластическая хирургия?! Я предполагаю, что у подбородка его, должно быть, был некоторый умственный комплекс, который препятствовал ему жениться! Позвольте мне услышать правду из ВАШИХ уст, теперь. П. Н. Студента Провалившего Экзамен right|100px О: Я вижу, таким образом, Вы заметили это… Я боюсь, что буду держать рот на замке, как бы то ни было. Да, верно, что морда того льва была пересажена Абсалому Хогбаком. Однако нет никакого доказательства, что человеческий рот, который лев имеет первоначально, принадлежал Абсалому. Мог бы быть различный зомби с теми же самыми шрамами. Я держу рот на замке для нескольких поклонников Абсалома там. Ч: Привет, Одатти сама. В одном из томов (я забыл, какой), подошла тема актеров озвучки и Вы сказали, что составите список. Поэтому составьте уже тот список!! П.Н. Войс O: Да. Войс-кун здесь хочет быть актером. Я помню свое обещание. Я сказал, что я представить актеров озвучки для вас. Однако, в различных OP, связанных с публикациями, мы сделали именно это. Я думал, что это может быть излишним делать это снова здесь, но у меня есть хорошая идея! Как насчет специального SBS только давайте спросим Голосовую группу Актеров?! У меня нет их разрешения, конечно. Но я думаю, что это, возможно, сработает как надо! Если нет, я буду отвечать за них. Первая запись актеров Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Опишите свое сообщение или вопросы и адресуйте их к человеку, которого Вы хотите спросить, затем послать его в адрес галереи SBS Usopp, перечисленный в этой книге. Они — хорошие, забавные люди, таким образом, Вы можете спросить что-либо. * Луффи: Маюми Танака * Зоро: Кадзуя Накаи * Нами: Акэми Окамура * Усопп: Каппэй Ямагути * Санджи: Хироаки Хирата * Чоппер: Икуэ Отани * Робин: Юрико Ямагути * Фрэнки: Кадзуки Яо Глава 467, Страница 166 right|120px Ч: Оружие Мистера 4, "Лассу", съело "Ину Ину но Ми, модель: Такса". Джабура из CP9 съел "Ину Ину но Ми, модель: Волк". Таким образом, нет двух Дьявольских плодов одного типа, но МОГУТ быть различные модели? П. Н. Хито Хито но Ми, Модель Красивой Девочки ❤ 100px|right О: В случае типов зоан различная "модель" — это в основном различные плоды. Точно так же, как те Уси Уси но Ми примеры, там также Уси Уси но Ми, модель: Бизон (Далтон) и Модель Жираф (Каку). Просто думайте о них как о полностью различных плодах. right|100px Ч: Извините!! Могу я задать серьезный вопрос в типично вульгарном SBS?? В Томе 46 Усопп сказал, что та же самая сила не существует дважды. Но это не имеет смысла с тем, что Вы сказали в Томе 45 SBS… Если Гому Гому но Ми не был в книге плодов, то Луффи, должно быть, съел, по крайней мере, ВТОРОЙ известный пример плода! Теперь, самый красивый и интеллектуальный Эи-чан, объясняет все это! ✩ П.Н. Тэкафи О: Вы очень внимательны. Но я спокоен. Я не сделал ни одной ошибки. В качестве подсказки, позвольте мне перефразировать, что говорит Усопп: "Одни и те же способности не могут существовать ОДНОВРЕМЕННО". Понятно? Для уточнения деталей вам придется подождать появление в сюжете одного умного доктора, который и объяснит, что же на самом деле такое Дьявольский плод… Ждите. right|120px Ч: Ода-сэнсэй, здравствуйте!! Я сделал внезапное открытие! Когда Вы снимаете суперобложку Тома 46, человек, высовывающийся из змеи, очень много походит на эскиз "Непростительной Маски" персонаж из Color Walk 2! Кто он, так или иначе? Скажите мне!! Хирому О: Ух Ты!! Вы зашли слишком далеко! Ты в опасности!! Они придут за вашу жизнь!! Ладно, посмотрим, это все, что я собираюсь сказать. Он соперник Пандамена!! Он был нанят Томато Гангом!! Позже!! Увидимся в следующем томе!! Навигация по сайту en:SBS Volume 48